Taking Deep Breaths
by Jingle101
Summary: When Sandy rips her suit, will SpongeBob be able to save her?


"Howdy Squidward, is SpongeBob here?"

"In the back." He replied without even looking up. Sandy nodded her head and went back into the kitchen. At the sound of the door creaking, SpongeBob's head shot up.

"Sandy! What are you doing here?"

"Hey SpongeBob. I just wanted a Krabby Patty to go."

"Sure thing Sandy, it'll just take a second. You can sit down if you like." She sat down on a large box and waited for him to finish. It took less than a minute but right as he finished, a small alarm went off signaling closing time. Mr. Krabs came through the door within seconds.

"SpongeBob, closing ti-. What's Sandy doing in here… never mind. I was gonna ask you to take out the trash but it seems ya have other plans tonight. Wouldn't wanna keep yer girlfriend waiten' now would ya?" They both blushed.

"Sandy's not my girlfriend Mr. Krabs."

"What's she doing waitin' on ya then?"

"I was just making her a Krabby Patty."

"Whatever ya say lad. Now get outta here. I'll just have Squidward take care of that garbage for ya." SpongeBob let out a loud sigh and muttered his thank you. He slowly walked for the door and Sandy followed him. Neither spoke until they were a ways away from the Krusty Krab.

"Sorry about that Sandy. Mr. Krabs is always thinks you're my girlfriend. Heh heh. " He looked over and Sandy and realized the what he said just made her blush a lot more.

"Uh, it's ok SpongeBob." They both stayed silent for a couple moments.

"Hey Sandy? Do you mind if we run by my house first. I have to feed Gary before he tears up the sofa again. Then I could walk you back to your dome!"

"Sure, why not."

About half way to his house, something terrible happened. A teenage fish sped by on a skateboard, pushing his way between the two of them. SpongeBob toppled over backwards and hit the ground with a loud thud. He quickly jumped up and brushed himself off as if nothing had happened. He limped over to Sandy to help her up and saw her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"SpongeBob! My suit! I must've snagged it on something." She lifted her hand away for just a second and a flurry of bubbles pushed their way out. When she tried to stand up, there was a small ripping sound and the hole grew twice as large. Water was seeping in and Sandy couldn't hold it. SpongeBob quickly placed his hands over hers to try and help but it was no use. The water was already up to her helmet. She couldn't run, the water was holding her down. She couldn't even move for fear of ripping the suit even more.

"SpongeBob, this is no use! I'm not gonna make it!"

"No! Don't talk like that. There must be some way to get air." Screamed SpongeBob. Tears were flowing down his face. She realized that they must've been streaming down her face as well. Sandy looked around for anything that could contain air but knew it was worthless. Then, suddenly, a thought came to her mind. Sea creatures need air to breathe, so they take it out of the oxygen in the water. That's what gills were for. SpongeBob didn't have gills but he took in oxygen the same way. If he could just take in enough for both of them…. No time to think. If she didn't try, she wasn't going to make it. Quickly, she took a big gulp of air and slipped off her helmet.

"Sandy! What are you doing! You can't just give up. Not yet!" All she could do in reply was shake her head and move closer. SpongeBob had a questioning look on his face while she was leaning in. Sandy hesitated but pushed all other thoughts aside. She grabbed his shoulders and firmly pressed her lips into his. SpongeBob immediately started getting wobbly and tried to kiss her back. _No! Don't kiss me! Breathe!_ She screamed inside her head. When she wouldn't kiss back, he tried to pull away but couldn't. He let his breath out and she inhaled. Now he understood! He was breathing for her! Slowly, she started to lift him up and make her way back to the tree dome. Normally, it only took about five minutes but, fifteen minutes later, they reached her front door. She eased him down, and ran for the door. There was no time to wait for the water to drain, she needed fresh air, and fast.

Once she was inside, she took in a big gulp of air and fell to the ground. A minute later, her little intercom buzzed. It was SpongeBob asking to be let in. She drained the water and threw open the door.

"SpongeBob, I'm so sorry. I know that must've been awkward for ya'll. But, you saved my life! How can I ever repay you?" SpongeBob smiled and blushed a little bit.

"How about a real kiss?" Her face went red but she nodded and gave him a huge smile. This time, when Sandy pressed her lips against his, she did kiss back.


End file.
